


Pathways

by trascendenza



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>She looks upon the girl and sees all the beauty of mortal youth.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pathways

**Author's Note:**

> Content note: mentions of past sexual assault.

Medousa asks, and Athene would refuse her, if only she could look away from the coral-shaped bruises all along Medousa's thighs, if only she could forget the fear that saturated her shrine still.

She looks upon the girl and sees all the beauty of mortal youth, all the fear of two wrists broken and a braid cut off, all the misguided hope that comes with believing power is salvation.

_I do this for you,_ she says, tangling her hands in the ropes of Medousa's hair, and Medousa leans back into her touch, rapture stealing over her face. _Though it will take you from me._

Olive turns to scale and venom bleeds through Athene's fingers.

_Thank you,_ Medousa breathes, collapsing against Athene. Athene holds the woman in the strength of her arms and does not yield.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [kangeiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko) Log in to view. 
  * [[podfic] Pathways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/520857) by [majoline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline), [trascendenza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza)
  * [[podfic] Medusa's Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/894074) by [majoline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline)




End file.
